


First Kisses

by EndlessEarlGrey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessEarlGrey/pseuds/EndlessEarlGrey
Summary: A series of each hero's first kiss with their significant other. Started as a tumblr request for Soldier 76, but I thought to expand it to the rest. Each chapter will be labelled which character it will be about.





	1. Soldier 76- This Old Dog

Soldier 76 would be too reserved and cautious on the regular basis to let a lick of romantic contact happen. The man has a damn visor on majority of the time anyways. But in general, he believes involving others in his life is a horrible idea. He has a personal mission to achieve, a past that can’t exactly be forgotten. If there were any developing feelings, he would stamp out the flame and shove the ashes to the back of his mind, hoping they will blow away in time. So when he kisses his S/O for the first time, it is a primal, animalistic- instinct driven kiss.

The moment when the danger passes, he goes up to them, shoulders tense, hands clenched tightly. He looks like he’s one second from lifting his pulse rifle up and shooting them in the chest himself. Once he’s in front of them, he grabs them by the wrist and pulls them roughly away from everyone who’s gathered around them. Even if his S/O tries to break his hold, he barely notices. His mind replays the scene over and over again, like a never-ending nightmare. Every time his mind plays the moment when the bullets hit the wall inches away from them, his breath catches, barely able to force air into his lungs.

When they’re in a secluded area, he releases their wrist as if he was burned, and brings both hands to grip his hair tightly. He lets out a frustrated growl, as he paces a few steps back and forth, until he abruptly stops and stares at his S/O. Instantly he reaches up, presses the button which opens the latch on his visor with a hiss, and lets it fall to the ground. He doesn’t care that this is the first time his S/O saw him without his visor. He ignores the wide eyes that are frantically trying to take in this revelation all at once. He’ll reach up, thread his fingers into their hair, gripping almost too tightly and pulls them forward.

They’ll both breathe one sharp breath at the same time, whether it was from the contact between skin, the shock of the situation or adrenaline running through their veins. But as if the kiss was a starting pistol, they both jumped passed the first hurdle and didn’t look back. He kisses them as if he is drinking them in, as if he is dehydrated to the brink of death. It becomes a disarray of messy kisses, breathy moans, hands grabbing onto everything and nothing at the same time. It was tongues fighting for dominance, painful moments when teeth met flesh and gasping breaths. It was only when the soldier himself started slowing down, directing the panicked hunger into a pleasant ache, that the kisses became gradual and heavy– sweet and passionate. His grip turns into a caress, trailing from the back of his S/O’s head, to their hips. He breaks the string of small pecks, resting his forehead against theirs, breathing deeply. Finally, he allows the sense of relief wash over his body. He tightens his grip on their hips, as minuscule tremors affect his muscles, his body winding down from the adrenaline rush. He leans back reluctantly, his brow slightly furrowing as he kept his eyes closed. He lingers in this unreal moment because he knows that once he opens his eyes, reality will slap him in the face and he will see the unrepairable damage he made.

The silence between them almost breaks his resolve, but it was the lightest touch on his brow that makes him open his eyes. His S/O stares at him, glassy- eyed with the gentlest smile on their face. They smooth the lines between his brow, tracing their fingertips down the side and cups his cheek. He leans into their touch subconsciously, barely believing that the world is still okay, that reality was merciful and gracious. He tries to speak, but his words catches in his throat as it seems to tighten. His S/O beats him to the words he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry, I should have known better.”

He shakes his head once, clearing his throat. “I overreacted. I’m sorry.” He manages to say, as he takes their hand that cupped his cheek with his own, weaving his fingers between theirs. He is pleasantly surprised on how well they fit together, letting a shy smile grace his lips. In turn, his S/O grins, that teasing expression he knows all too well. Soldier 76 raises an eyebrow, challenging them to say anything. His S/O laughs, bringing their hands down so they settle more comfortably between them.

“Come on, the rest of them will be worried.”

He grunts and doesn’t move for a long moment, staring at their clasped hands. It is only when his S/O releases one hand and bends to pick up the forgotten visor, that he brings his eyes up to meet theirs. They lean in, placing a sweet kiss on his bristly cheek and then brings their clasped hands up so they can place another peck on his weathered hands.

“You shouldn’t have taken your visor off. Now I know what’s underneath that emotionless mask and I won’t settle for the fowl thing anymore,” they tease, trying to lift the heavy moment between them. Solider made an amused noise, reciprocating their previous action and kisses their hand. They feel the smile on their skin as his lips press gently against them.

“Can’t start spoiling you now,” he murmurs, smile still plastered on his face as he placed his visor back on, much to his S/O’s displeasure. He never lets their hand go, even when they leave their hidden haven and joined the others, ignoring the curious gazes.

“Back to the rendezvous point,” he barks out, authority back into his tone.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genji is next!


	2. Genji- Sparrows and Blossoms

Genji Shimada had an experience not many could say they had the privilege to receive. He had the chance to give a first kiss to his loved one twice in his lifetime. 

He first met them when he was younger; those days of vibrant green hair and boyish, coy smiles. Tucked away in a corner of his club in downtown Hanamura, Genji spotted them by chance. They caught his eye as he surfaced from placing a peck on his companion’s cheek. He wasn’t sure why they stood out from everyone else in the crowd. Perhaps it was some good fortune, that the raving spotlights converged for a split second on their figure the second he looked up. Maybe it was the fact that the crowds parted  _in_ that split moment, creating a window for a clear view of them. Perhaps… It was just pure serendipity. 

If the Gods were sending him a sign, it was well received. 

He laughed in disbelief, begrudgingly sending countless of internal apologies to the people he taunted who said they believed in ‘love at first sight’. The sight of them struck a deep chord within him, vibrating his being like the ringing of a temple bell. His group of men and women noticed his stiff posture, and they tried to coo and whine for his attention. But he pushed away the hands that suggestively caressed his body; he ignored the calls beckoning him to come back, as he stood up from the couch to walk towards the figure. 

His S/O stood in the endless crowd by the bar, unsuccessfully trying to get the attention of the bartender. Their calls were swept away by the pulsing music and patrons’ yells. Genji stopped a little behind them, close enough to hear their order, but far enough to not alert them he was there. 

“Vodka!” They shouted, waving their hand for service. He glanced over the counter, eyes sweeping the collection of liquor before he saw the bottle of vodka. 

“Excuse me,” he shouted over the music at his S/O, as he pushed up beside them. They shot him a dirty look, as he casually leaned over the bar table, like he was cutting in ‘line’. He grabbed the bottle of liquor from the collection along with two shot glasses. That caught the attention of the bartender, who scowled and barked a cry of anger. His fierce expression immediately melted off his face once he saw Genji; replaced by a sheepish smile along with short bows of the head and murmured apologies. Genji ignored him, settling on the task of pouring two shot glasses and handing one to his S/O, who stared at him with narrowed eyes. 

What man could do such a thing without any consequences? 

Genji was all smooth lines and dimpled smiles, a quick introduction followed by a shot down the throat. He swallowed easily as if drinking water before pouring another. With each shot, tension seeped from stiff shoulders, laughs given more freely, until he leaned in close, suggesting to them to join him in his corner. They glanced towards the mentioned area, noting the people and hesitated. He took their hand firmly in his, eyes glinting amusement even as he whined, offering promises of fun. They agreed, smiling at his ridiculousness. 

The group welcomed him back with open arms and half-hearted rebukes of his absence. He brushed them off with laughs and winks as he pulled his S/O to sit beside him. One of them cradled his face, capturing his attention. He missed the uncomfortable look on his S/O’s face, while they pulled their arms closer to their own body- drawing themselves smaller. However the others noticed, slyly looking at each other before boldly standing up and wedging in between Genji and his S/O, throwing compliments his way. As much as Genji wanted to spend his time with his new companion, he couldn’t help being distracted by the others’ confident pleas. The familiar kisses were warm and welcoming; stroking his ego, making him feel wanted and sought after.

His S/O eventually sat by the end of the couch, sipping on a glass of wine that was given to them, while staring out into the club. After holding out for a half hour, they stood up and excused themselves from the group. Genji immediately protested, standing up to go after them. He grabbed their wrist lightly, pleading them to stay longer. When he saw that they were not going to stay, he begged them for a phone number, using his silver-tongue to make them promise to come back tomorrow night. He was skilled at the art of persuasion, having practiced his whole life charming his way out of responsibilities. 

The next night they did come back, shaking their head in disbelief for even coming. But all their friends pushed and convinced them to go. 

“He’s  _ the _ Genji Shimada, of the Shimada clan! I would be so lucky for him to spare me a glance!” 

“You have to go back, nobody would give up this chance.” 

“How could you have left in the first place?” 

At the sight of them, Genji bounced from his seat and took them by the hand. He led them to a quieter corner compared to the night before, with far less companions this time around. They had to admit, the night did go better. He didn’t let anyone sit between them, spending a fair amount of time talking to everyone…Maybe just a little more with them. When Genji wasn’t talking with them, they watched him carefully, noting the way he carried himself-- his quick witted responses, his lingering touches on the others, the sensual kisses on their necks and lips. His S/O watched with a pang of jealousy and disappointment, wondering why this whole night he never paid such attention to them. They didn’t think the reason was because they were ‘new’ to his group. Throughout the night he attracted new companions to replace the ones that left, and they received his kisses and touches. 

When his S/O told him it was time for them to leave, he got up and insisted on walking them to their transit station. 

“Oh they can survive without me,” he replied when they asked him what of the rest of his group. 

As they walked in the silent streets of Hanamura, they found Genji to be more subdued than usual. The further they got from the night scene, the less he joked and the softer his words were. His S/O walked closer to accommodate the change in volume. With hushed tones and quiet laughter, the air between them grew more intimate. He indulged them with glimpses of the man behind the partying persona. With each light touch Genji gave, he left behind goosebumps and tingles on their skin. They kept bumping into each other, as if their bodies were magnets that pulled them closer. With an unspoken motion, he laced his fingers with theirs, glancing at them to see if he overstepped. When there was no protest, Genji tightened his grip, reveling at their touch. Conversations naturally faded the longer they walked, cicadas’ songs accompanying their comfortable silence. 

His S/O was the first to speak, low and shy. They questioned why he hadn’t treated them like the others, why he didn’t show them as much affection. They knew they didn’t want to be just another one of his ‘companions’, perhaps others may accept sharing his company, but they would not. Better to end it early before they fell deeper.

Genji seemed to be taken aback, surprise clear on his face. He quickly reeled it in, lips pressed together forming a thin line while his brows furrowed. At his prolonged hesitation, his S/O looked down and shook their head, loosening their grip to let his hand go. Genji stopped, making up the lack of their grip by clenching his hand tighter. He took their other hand gently, pulling them to face him and to pull them close enough that they could feel his warm breath on their face. He stared, waiting patiently for them to meet his gaze before continuing.

“I did not want to be forceful-- I wanted you to dictate the pace. The others…” He trailed, sighing exasperatedly. “The others made it clear that all they wanted were fun interactions, flirtatious touches and instant-gratifying kisses. Some wanted the rights to boast that they had captured the attention of a son of the Shimada clan.” His S/O took note of the venomous way he hissed out his clan’s name, seeing the hard look in his eyes as his grip tightened fractionally. 

“Honestly I do not mind. It is not as if I care to uphold my family’s clan reputation. If my attention can bring some happiness in others, why not allow them that pleasure? It is not as if I do not selfishly appreciate the attention,” he mirthlessly chuckled, eyes dropping down to focus on their clasped hands. He paused, thumb tracing circles on the back of their hand. 

“But you… I could tell you did not care for any of those things. I knew you did not know who I was when you first met me.” He flashed a boyish grin, one his S/O grew accustomed to know, in which they rolled their eyes. He continued with a trace of a grin on his lips. 

“That is why I hesitated, held back my affections as much as it killed me. All I wanted was to make you laugh, to see your eyes crinkle with amusement.” He lifted his hand to cup their cheek, his thumb lightly tracing the crinkles that were there now. His touch trailed down, brushing across their lips gently. “—To feel those soft lips against mine… To litter that smooth skin beneath your jaw and neck with marks of my own.” Genji moved closer, forehead almost touching theirs.

“I am surrendering to your command. Anything you say, I will obey.” His voice dipped deep and rumbled, sending shivers down their spine and heat downwards into their core. His S/O licked their dry lips, Genji’s eyes following the action. They swallowed dryly, clearing the hoarseness in their voice. 

“And if I command it now?”

Genji’s lips quirked up, his hand sliding back to hold the back of their head. “Then…Who am I to disobey?” He closed the distance slowly, allowing them to back out should they want to. They took in a deep breath, but remained still. 

The first kiss was sweet, like the initial burst of flavor when cotton candy melted on the tongue. But the following grew in intensity with each passing second, causing their nerves to fizzle with electricity with each touch. His tongue swiped their bottom lip in question, in which they complied eagerly, letting him in. Genji followed their lead, letting them direct the speed as he backed them to the closest building wall. The whimper that slipped from their mouth caused Genji to tighten his grip, enjoying the fact that he was the cause of the delicious noise. Both started losing rhythm, as they fought for the need to take more, and to give more to one another. His S/O threaded a hand through his hair, green tufts sticking up in between their fingers. It was when they pulled his hair hard as Genji accidently grinded against them, that a sinful moan leaked from his mouth. One of his knees buckled, causing him to suddenly throw his body weight onto their frame. His S/O gasped in shock, breaking the kiss as their eyes opened to see what happened. Genji dropped his head onto their shoulder, panting breathlessly and holding onto them firmly to keep himself upright. With a huff of a laugh, he slowly straightened, eyes twinkling with delight. 

“Seems like you found one of my weak spots,” he said breathlessly, beaming at his S/O. “Maybe I should have warned you that I become a ragdoll if you pulled there.” 

His S/O held a palm over their mouth, trying to hide their effort of keeping their laughter in. Genji took the pathetic attempt in stride, his grin turning into a teasing one. 

“Or maybe I should just have fallen, pretended to faint so you would have to carry me back home. That would have been a great story to tell wouldn’t it? Damn, I should have done it!”

That was the last straw as they burst into laughter, a loud, but happy sound echoing the quiet street. When his S/O was able to contain themselves, wiping tears from their eyes, they noticed Genji gazing at them, head tilted slightly to the side. His previous cheeky smile reduced to a small, gentle one. 

“What?” They asked. When he didn’t respond, they rolled their eyes and pushed his chest lightly, a slight redness to their cheeks. Genji shook his head and lifted his hand, gently caressing their cheek affectionately. They stared up at him shyly at first, but the feeling gave way like the gentle smile slipping from his lips. The replaced expression made their breath catch, warmth swirling within their chest and they had to close their eyes, unable to bear this newfound feeling. He murmured something in Japanese, his fingers traced delicately over their eyelids, down their nose and lingered on their lips. They breathlessly asked what he said.

“I said you’re so beautiful to me, just like an  _ ume _ blossom in the spring. My Blossom…” He leaned in and placed the lightest kiss on their lips before leaning away. They opened their eyes, intoxicated by the intimacy between them. Genji trailed his hand down their arm until he laced his fingers with theirs. 

“Come on, let’s keep going.”

\--*--

The Genji they knew disappeared a year after they had met; vanished without any notice or warning. He was to meet them at their favourite ramen shop, the one they spent countless nights learning everything about each other. His S/O sat there, annoyed and grumpy as the first hour passed. As another hour ticked by, their phone was glued to their ear-- the ringing went on and on. When the restaurant owner apologetically asked them to leave since the shop had to close, they were scared beyond doubt. They weren’t stupid. They knew what came along with the Shimada name; the responsibilities and burdens that were shackled to his feet. 

Days passed and the anxiety grew; its roots spreading deep into their chest, wrapping around their heart. Something was terribly wrong and they didn’t know what to do. On the seventh day, the whole of Hanamura grew silent. His S/O woke to their phone blinking with over a fifty notifications. 

Message after message followed the same, pitying theme. They ignored the rest of the notifications, typing in the news website with shaking hands. They stared blankly at the screen, the bolded headline washing over them.

**“GENJI SHIMADA MURDERED BY HOMICIDE. SHIMADA CLAN SUSPECTED OF THE CRIME”**

  
\--*--  
  


The second time they met was over ten years later, when the world was darker and more dangerous than ever. 

The news of an omnic monk and his cyborg student was the buzz of the day on the base. Rumour was that they arrived this morning from Nepal, along with a few of the Overwatch task force. Everywhere they went, people were gossiping, trying to gather information from each other. His S/O tried not to gossip much, they had more important work to do. Besides, nobody new could ever surprise them more than a talking gorilla in a lab coat and a time jumping British woman. 

It was about mid-day before they tore themselves away from the computer, deciding a quick visit to the kitchen for a cup of coffee would be the perfect pick me up. They turned into the hallway, in mid- yawn, eyes closed when they collided into a wall. They startled, almost falling backwards if it were not for a firm hand grasping their arm, pulling them back up straight. No, it was not a wall at all. They followed the line of sight from a robotic hand, to an arm, then to an emotionless helmet with a green glow where the eyes should have been. They stuttered thanks to the person, betting internally that this was one of the two guests of the hour. The cyborg remained motionless, unnervingly still. They chuckled nervously, trying to pull their arm back, but his grip was firm.

“Be at peace my student,” a melodic voice came from behind. The omnic floated up beside them, literally floated since he was sitting cross legged in the air. “I believe our new acquaintance would prefer you to release them.” He laid his hand on the cyborg’s shoulder. A golden ball flew from its orbit around his neck to hover above the cyborg’s head. A moment passed before the hand opened, letting them take a step back while rubbing the spot where they were gripped. 

“My apologies,” the cyborg said. The hairs on the back of his S/O’s neck stood immediately, a shiver running down their spine. The slightly robotic voice was a little unnerving, somewhere between human and omnic. Yet it sounded…

The omnic floated forward with his hand stretched out. “Please let me make an introduction. I am Zenyatta and he is-“

“Sparrow,” the cyborg cut in, causing the omnic to look at him. The lights on Zenyatta’s forehead blinked twice, before steadying once more. His S/O returned the introduction, mentioning that they were just on their way to the kitchen. If the pair needed anything, they were glad to help. When Sparrow didn’t say anything, Zenyatta bowed his head slightly.

“Many thanks in advance. We shall let you continue on your way.”

They continued their way to the kitchen, throwing a glance behind them at the odd pair to find Sparrow looking back.

The next few weeks, they found that Sparrow often hung around them. At first it was not very noticeable, maybe he happened to be at the gym at the same time, or he happened to be outside on the grassy hill when they went out. Finally one day at lunch, they caught Sparrow hovering from a corner. They called out to him, beckoning him to stop lurking and to join them instead. Sparrow hesitated, but eventually he sat down beside them, leaving a sizable space in between. 

They watched with fascination as the body suit effortlessly adjusted to the new position, a hiss of steam escaping from a vent. They started asking simple questions, in which he responded promptly. Yes he was still a human; no his body suit could not be fully taken off; yes he was still able to eat. 

Sparrow joined them every lunch after that day, always sitting a feet and a bit away. The first week was filled with easy conversations, and it was always them asking questions to him. They learned about his meeting with his master, how his master practically saved his life and taught him to accept himself. His S/O found out quickly that Zenyatta was a safe topic to talk about, as were the places they traveled together. But once they asked about his life before being a cyborg, they could see the physical recoil at the question. He seemed reluctant to talk about that part of his life.

“It was a different life, a past life that seemed so long ago,” he said, looking off into the distance. “It was a life filled with anger and grief.” He fell silent, only the quiet hum of his body suit sounding between them. His S/O looked down at their food, hands fidgeting with the edge of the paper plate.

“But there were moments of happiness.” His continuation caused his them to glance up in question, seeing that Sparrow’s attention was on them. “A year that was filled with so much joy and happiness, that it was enough to eclipse the misery from the years before. Those memories were my only solace during the most difficult part of my life. I am eternally grateful that the Gods allowed me that good fortune.” 

His S/O nodded, having this sudden urge to reach out to him and comfort him. They wanted to let him know they knew exactly how he felt. How they were holding onto memories from a year that was the happiest they were in their whole life, but was also the most heartbreaking time of their life as well. How reliving those memories during times of agony were the only thing that kept them from spiraling into a pit of depression. But the atmosphere seemed too delicate— too raw and exposed. They just nodded, swallowing the swell of emotions that were kept locked away for many years.

The second week he started asking questions about them. They were glad to recount their stories of their past, glossing over the depression they had for many, many months. But after a few more days, they mentioned Genji for the first time. They said it in passing, but Sparrow immediately zeroed upon the name. 

“And this Genji, he was important to you?” He asked almost casually, his hands playing with the blades of grass. They glanced down, attention caught for a split second. His hands moved effortlessly, as if they were flesh and blood. 

“You could say so…” They replied slowly, caught off guard by the question. They mentioned that he had passed away many years ago, their tone and phrasing eliminated any opportunity for more questions.

Sparrow didn’t push for more information, only breaching the topic whenever they mentioned the name. It got easier for them as weeks passed, slowly retelling the stories between Genji and them. There was something about Sparrow that made them feel comfortable and safe--- the feeling akin to a loved one’s embrace. They didn’t mind telling the funny stories, like the time where Genji had to scale the roof of their house, just because their parents returned home earlier than usual. Or about the time where Genji pouted the whole night after they had won a carnival game, beating him by a point. They laughed as they mimicked the groans of defeat that Genji made, quoting his words, “Oh I shouldn’t have taught you how to throw shurikens! To think a Blossom could beat a human!” 

Sparrow sat through the stories, rapt with fascination, laughing along. His laugh was pleasant to hear; the glow of his helmet seemed to brighten whenever he did so.

“It seemed like you liked him very much,” he commented one day after they finished a story. They smiled feebly.

“Yeah he was alright,” they attempted to joke, their voice cracking unexpectedly. They looked away when they saw Sparrow turn his head in response, taking a moment to pull in their emotions by breathing in a few shuddering breaths. 

“He was… more important to me than I could have ever realized. Funny that you don’t realize how special something is until it’s gone.” They didn’t know why they continued; maybe these past weeks of talking about Genji cracked the carefully placed walls around the sacred topic. Maybe they were tired of holding onto a ghost for all these years.

“He was the first thing I thought of when I woke, and the last thing I thought of when I slept. His presence alone could brighten my whole day. I never did tell him, but I was a better person because of him…. I lov—“ Their voice broke, tears welled over and down, hot on their face. “—Loved him. I loved him so much, and still do... love him…” They wiped their cheeks harshly, using their sleeve to wipe their nose as well. Tilting their head back, a single pathetic laugh escaped as they looked up at the clouds, trying their hardest to push their emotions down. A silence fell between them, only shaky breaths heard. 

“Well this is embarrassing. I promise I don’t often burst out crying without a warning.” They managed to look over at Sparrow, who hadn’t moved since the start. It was similar to how he was the first time they bumped into him in the hallway. An irrational thought crossed their mind, a pang of annoyance at the man. They couldn’t see if he was sympathetic or pitying, or even laughing behind that emotionless helmet of his. The few feet that were always there whenever they sat together seemed even further than before, as if both of them were expecting another person to sit between them. 

“Can’t a person get a shoulder to cry on? Why are you always sitting so far anyways? I won’t press any button on your suit if that’s what you’re worried about,” They tried joking, voice still thick with emotion, but there was a sharpness to their remark. 

Sparrow clenched his hands so tightly that they noticed him trembling. Yet he stayed silent. 

“Sparrow?” They asked.

“I…. I…” He started, turning his whole body towards them, steam released from vents.

“I did not want to be…forceful. I am not exactly the most approachable person. I have met many who were uncomfortable with what I am — not fully human, yet not fully machine.” One of his hands unclenched and lifted as if he wanted to reach out to them. But as if there was an invisible wall, he stopped and his hand fell to the grass. His head bowed, shoulders sagging, his hand on the grass steadied his weight. 

They furrowed their brows, they never seen him like this before. His revelation tugged at their heart strings and his defeated form looked so unnatural compared to his normally confident one.

“Sparrow…”

He shook his head, the shaking grew worse by the second. “I wanted you to dictate the pace,” he gritted out with emphasis.

His words struck a nerve; an outbreak of goose bumps littered their skin. 

He raised his head and even though they couldn’t see his eyes through the green glow, they could tell he was staring straight at them. He gasped out their name like a dying man, so tender, yet so very broken. As if their body knew what was happening before their brain, tears started forming in their eyes.

“I am surrendering to your command; Anything you say, I will obey,” he choked out.

Those words— they often recalled them, often replayed them over and over. They often thought of that night of soft lights and dreamy quietness, a precious moment that no amount of riches in the world could compare. In private moments alone, they could imagine feeling the brush of Genji’s soft lips and warming touch. That memory was theirs alone to share, and they were selfish enough to keep that hidden from the world until their deathbed. 

How….

His S/O shook their head while simultaneously leaning back, unable to understand how he knew. They tried to stand, shaking limbs moving so slowly as if they were stuck in tar. His other hand shot out, grabbing their wrist firmly, metal cold and unfamiliar on their skin. Their name slipped out from his mouth again, desperate and begging. 

“Command me. Command me to take off my helmet. Command me to tell you my name.” His voice cut off harshly with a sob, grip tightening. “Please… My Blossom.”

His S/O barely breathed, not daring to give into the little flicker of unimaginable hope. It could not be possible. The memories of Genji grew sharp and vivid, colours bleeding into the faded scenes that were covered in dust. Suddenly they could hear his laugh again and how it sounded familiar to the ones they heard these past weeks. Suddenly they remembered the slight tilt of his head whenever he was curious, and how the man in front of them had the exact same quirk. They couldn’t ignore the similar inflections, the same way they both spoke, even though this man sounded more robotic. 

Their heart ached, as if someone had pressed shards of glass into it. They covered his hand with a trembling one, sucking in a deep breath through their tightened throat. 

“Take it off, take that helmet off now.”

He immediately released their wrist, both hands flying to the back of his helmet, clawing for the latches. The lower half of the helmet slid open with a hiss, the green glow dimmed into blackness. He reached up with trembling hands and removed it from his face. 

Familiar, warm brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

A gasp escaped from them. They had stared into those eyes for countless hours a lifetime ago.

He dropped the metal uncaring to the ground, fingers moving to another set of latches that removed the bottom half of his face. That too clattered onto the ground, leaving his face bare for them to see. They could only let straining gasps escape, all notions of speaking dissolved into thin air. They reached out, unable to stop themselves, as their fingers traced the healed scars. 

His breath hitched at the contact, his eyes closing, forcing more tears to run down his cheeks.

“Genji…” They whispered, lightly touching the bottom half of his jaw which was not skin, but cybernetic. “What happened?” 

He let out a cry, a mixture of pain and relief etched into his face as he stopped holding the torrent of emotions back. The man broke in front of them with loud and wretched sobs. 

Only once they had seen Genji cry. It was after a particular incident where his body was bruised with lashes from his family, and his heart was bleeding from their rebukes. His S/O held him in their arms, offering comfort while barely holding themselves together. 

This time… This time they did not even try.

They lunged forward, arms wrapped so tightly around his waist, face pressed against the hard unyielding armor. They held him tightly, their own body shaking with their own cries. It only grew more intense when he returned the tight embrace, burrowing his wet face into their neck. They remained in that state for a long moment, neither of them letting go.

Nobody knew who stopped crying first, but eventually Genji was able to soothingly stroke their hair, continuous strings of incoherent Japanese murmured against their head. But it was his S/O that leaned back first, only enough that they could lean their forehead against his. He stopped speaking then, letting his shot voice to rest as they just breathed quietly together. 

“Genji…” They whispered again and he responded with a slight nod. They opened their swollen eyes to see that his was open, studying their face so openly with love that it almost made them start weeping again.

“Kiss me.”

He hesitated, waiting for the longest seconds of his life to see if they would change their mind. But when their lips rose upwards in the most delicate smile, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

Their first kiss was unsure, clumsy and hesitant. Both of them had not any practice in a very long time, not wanting to spend energy on meaningless kisses. There was no one else, not any one person could be compared. But like muscle memory, their rhythm finally synced as they poured themselves into the action. Their kisses felt like water to a withered plant, like the first gasping breath after emerging from the deep ocean. The strong swell of relief swirled from deep within, squeezing their hearts until their cores felt like bursting into flames.

Genji broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against theirs as if the touch alone was the only sensation that kept him upright. Both of them panted rapidly and harshly, trying to fill their lungs with needed oxygen. Genji couldn’t stop the beaming smile on his face, his grin so wide that his cheeks grew sore. His S/O laughed, albeit a little hoarse, the same matching smile on theirs.

“My Blossom…” Genji whispered, his hand gently cupping their cheek. His eyes opened, and it was his turn to be swallowed by the immense amount of love and awe that was shown from their eyes. They turned their head slightly, eyes never leaving his as if with just one blink and he would disappear. They placed a feather light kiss on his palm. 

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” his S/O whispered, a tender smile graced their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllllll here it is. Take all the cheesiness and spread it on a pizza. I figured I would just post it without adding TOO much more, or else I would ruin the rest of the writing I did when I was super inspired haha.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and kudos! Let me know which hero to do next in the comments :)


End file.
